


My First And Last

by GoldenLynn



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLynn/pseuds/GoldenLynn
Summary: Maybe Lynn somehow made it to the good kids list for Christmas this year, that would be the only explanation to why she is suddenly getting everything she has ever wished for all in one day.Or maybe it's truly the Christmas spirit working in favor of two people very much in love.





	My First And Last

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone seeing this note now I still havent even read through this even ONCE so sorry in advance  
> I will edit it soon so yeah let's hope its not THAT bad hehehehehehe  
> update: It's been 5 months and I finally proofread it (but prolly still missed something, but I guess it be like that sometimes -more like all the time but whatever-)

Lynn can't believe that she hasn't only scored one date, nor two, but three with _the_ Myoui Mina. She doesn't know how she has managed to get the girl to go on more dates with her, especially with how jittery and nervous she was the first time. But she isn't about to dwell on this too much right now, not when Jihyo has just given her the best pep talk just as she was leaving their shared dorm nor when she just received a lengthy message from Jeongyeon wishing her luck and hoping that everything goes well.

So Lynn gathers her courage, pushing the nerves trying to spill from the seams of her consciousness, and texts Mina that she's almost at their campus fountain where they agreed to meet. Mina is already waiting for the girl when Lynn finally makes it there. She is all bundled up in a longline puffer coat, rubbing her hands and breathing on them to warm herself from the winter breeze, her breath coming out in puffs of white, her body slightly shaking. Lynn feels her heart swell at the lovely sight, her steps quickening so she can get to the girl faster. The latter turns to look at her at the sounds of her steps, her short hair swirling at the motion, and she looks so ethereal that Lynn trips, suddenly finding herself butt first on the snow.

Mina gasps, running to the girl on the ground, but Lynn is too busy hiding her face into her hands, embarrassed not only over the comical fall but her loud shriek. Mina bends down to her level, resting her hand on Lynn's shoulder and trying to peak at her face. "Are you okay? Does it hurt somewhere? Can you stand?" Mina's voice is soft, sweet and laced in worry. Lynn shakes her head, not even sure herself which question she's answering. Throat cloaked, not from the fall anymore but the shorter girl's honey like voice. "I am not sure what that means but you really need to stand up, you're gonna freeze if you stay sitting on the snow. Can you stand up?"

Lynn nods from behind her hands, squealing in surprise when Mina's cold hands peel hers from her face, as she helps her up. "Your hands are freezing." Lynn comments as she dazedly watch Mina attempt to dust the snow from the girl's hair and black wool coat.

Mina giggles shyly, her cheeks that were once dusted pink from the cold now blushed red. "I think I got too excited that I forgot about my gloves."

Lynn chuckles, muttering an endeared "cute" under her breath, as she starts taking her gloves off. "W-what are you doing?" Mina asks, watching Lynn with a flushed face as the latter takes her hand in hers.

"Giving you my gloves. I am not going to let you freeze your fingers off." Lynn says, focused on fixing her gloves on the girl's hand.

Mina pouts, snatching her other, still bare hand from Lynn's hold. "What about you? I am not about to let YOU freeze your fingers off either."

Lynn is very tempted to kiss the cute pout off the girl's face, but instead she puffs her chest, a cocky smile on her face. "I can handle it. You don't have to worry about this big girl."  
  
Mina only shakes her head, trying to take off the glove that Lynn has already forced onto her hand. The latter clutches her hand, stopping her from doing so. Mina sighs when she sees her efforts to be futile. "So what now?"

Lynn suddenly brightens up, a sly smile breaking into her face, and it makes Mina's heart beat quickens, especially with how close they are standing to each other and how their hands are clasped together. "How about we compensate?"

Mina tilts her head to the side in confusion and curiosity. Lynn boops her nose, laughing softly at the way Mina closes her eyes at the touch. "Don't worry, you're going to like it." Lynn assures, putting the remaining glove on, before reaching with her bare hand for Mina's. The latter blushes bright red, as she watches Lynn stuff their interlocked hands in her coat pocket. "Better?"

"Very." Mina says between giggles, intertwining their fingers. "I especially loved the hand holding part."

"Oh really? Weird how that's also my favorite part." Lynn winks, wiggling her eyebrows and then smirking mischievously when Mina kicks snow at her to make her stop the ridiculous act.

Amid the teasing and chatter, they make it to their distination, hands still intertwined. A ringing sound notifies of their entry to the café, the smell of coffee mixed with sweets hitting their noses. "Ah, finally, warmth." Mina sighs contentedly, as they stride towards the counter.

"This place is so cute." Lynn mutters, eyes looking around at the cute display and colorful decorations, the Christmas ones making it look especially cheery. "My kind of aesthetic."

"Yeah," Mina easily agrees. "I love it."

"I am glad." Lynn admits. She has chosen the place, since she has been wanting to check it out for a long time. But to say that she wasn't nervous that they wouldn't like the place would be a lie, since she didn't want to be the reason for a ruined date.

Mina senses the sentiment behind the girl's statement, so she squeezes her hand comfortingly. "I would have enjoyed the date wherever though. It's the company that matters after all."

Lynn's heart skips a beat, or two (or many for that matter) from the sweet words and even sweeter voice, and she can't conceal the smitten smile overtaking her face. Mina blushes at the way Lynn is looking at her, as if Mina is her world, as if she's her everything. The taller girl's gaze is so heavy that Mina finds herself breaking eye contact soon, heart pounding from all the emotions swirling in her, and how they perfectly match with the ones in Lynn's eyes.

They finally get to the front of the line, Lynn is quick to order for both of them. Mina watching fondly as Lynn doesn't even stutter over the girl's order, too familiar with the latter's taste. Mina questions her about it as Lynn pulls her towards the barstools facing the huge windows, overlooking the white clad streets and Lynn snickers. "I know your sweet tooth too well."

Mina huffs cutely, taking place with Lynn by her side. Their position allows them to keep holding hands, so they only let go to take off their coats and gloves before they are intertwining them again. Lynn runs her thumb over the girl's knuckles. She has always had a thing for small slender hands and Mina's hand was exactly that, and fit perfectly to hers. (As cliché as that sounds, but Lynn doesn't care at this point, she's ready to write a whole book with multiple sequel just about the girl's eyes and how they shine, resemble jewels. She is ready to write 6 hundred words about the girl's chic and comforting aura. She would say she's ready to write about the girl's velvety smooth voice but she isn't sure there are enough words and pages to describe it, she isn't sure she can ever do it justice.)

"How is it coming so far with your project?" Mina asks, adjusting the stool to the side so she can comfortably look at Lynn, the latter does the same, grimacing at the mention of her filmography project she has been working on for a few weeks.

"It's hard to find time for it between all the classes and such, but I already have some good clips and shots and I edited a lot of already, so there's that."

"That's great." Mina grins, genuinely pleased to hear that the girl isn't struggling much with the said project. "What's your concept by the way?"

Lynn purses her lips in thought, unsure of how to explain it in words when she is used to express her ideas with pictures and videos. "Memories and nostalgia, a mix of that I guess."

"Wow. Isn't that too hard to capture?" Mina asks, eyes wide and shining in curiosity and fascination that it sends tingles down Lynn's spine.

"Yeah. But I am trying."

"You should show me what you got so far." Mina suggests, genuinely interested.

"NO WAY. It's so bad right now, I can't have your pretty eyes witness that."

Mina tries not to blush at the offhanded compliment, pouting instead as she whines. "Please, I am sure it's beautiful and you're just being humble."

"Your puppy eyes are VERY tempting, believe me, but I really don't want you to see it until it's all done. So you can get the actual full experience." Lynn says in a decisive tone, her heart melting when Mina puffs her cheeks, giving her a dejected look.

"I wanted to be a part of the progress."

"Well if that's the case," Lynn starts hesitantly, unsure of how her suggestion will be received, but she continues anyway. "You can accompany me when I go out to film, I mean that's where the fun progress lays."

Mina brightens up, eyes lightened in excitement. "Really? I can do that?"

Lynn chuckles, unabble to stop herself from ruffling the girl's black hair. "Of course."

"I would love that." Mina gives Lynn a big smile, making her heart do somersaults.

"It's a date then." Lynn winks, laughing when Mina turns red.

"You did this whole ploy to score more dates with me?" Mina mutters scandalously, a playful glint in her eyes.

Lynn smirks smugly. "Smart, am I right?"

"Works to my benefit so yes."

Their orders are served soon after, with them having transited to dicusssing the event the art department is going to organize. Lynn has declared that she for sure isn't joining since she's too busy with her project, but Mina showed interest in participating, claiming that she has missed dancing on stage. The former urging her to go for it, and Mina promising to do so.

Mina then goes to take a sip of her hot chocolate, unaware of Lynn who's watching her in amusement. She raises her eyes while having the rim of the mug still pressed to her lips, before giving Lynn a questioning look. "What are you smiling at?"

"It's just funny how sweet you loves sweet drinks and bitter me loves her bitter coffee." Lynn takes a sip of her black drink just for emphasises.

Mina scoffs. "I know you take your coffee sweet, and I also know that you are sweet."

"No, I am not." Lynn disagrees teasingly, loving the cute frown that takes over Mina's face.

"Yes, you are."

"How would you know," Lynn smirks deviously. "If you haven't tasted?"

Mina, who had a retort on the tip of her tongue is rendered speechless, staring at Lynn as a blush blooms on her cheeks. And in a moment of extreme bravery, Lynn hooks her feet on the bar at the end of the stool, pulling Mina closer until the latter's leg is between hers and their faces are a breath away. "W-what are you doing?" Mina stutters, but instead of giving her an answer Lynn just points to the cealing, Mina's eyes following the motion only to find a mistletoe above them. Her heart picks up at the sight, her eyes falling back on Lynn just to find her already looking back at her. "Wanna taste?"

Mina answers her by circling her hands around her neck, pulling her closer, until their lips are touching but not quite, not enough. "You dragged me to this seat on purpose, didn't you?" Mina says against her lips, enjoying tormenting Lynn who's now has her hands on the girl's side, tightening her hold with every touch of her lips.

"And you're killing me on purpose right now, aren't you?"

Mina hums, before finally pressing her lips properly on Lynn's, giggling softly when the latter sighs at the contact, having been played with enough. They forget that they are in the middle of a public cafe for a second, as Lynn runs her tongue on the girl's bottom lip, tasting the chocolate lingering on it. Mina shudders at the contact, opening her mouth invitingly for the girl's tongue, and somehow the taste of coffee and chocolate is the perfect mix. They break off each other quickly when they hear one of the waitresses walking near them, but they dont detach from each other, instead Lynn kisses the mole above Mina's upper lip like she has always wanted to, the way the latter's eyes flutter making Lynn fall for her all over again. She then kisses her other mole under her lips, and maybe this is what dreams are made of.

"Not to ruin the mood," Mina starts softly, humming pleasingly when Lynn brushes her lips on hers. "But I can't stop thinking of that goddamn vine."

Lynn chuckles. "I'll let this slide because I thought of of it too."

"I didn't envision us to be THAT kind of couple." Mina jokes, not noticing that she used the term couple until it was too late. Lynn freezes for enough time for the latter to notice but they both let it go, going back to giggling under their breath when they hear two middle ages women gossiping about the two young ladies kissing each other for everyone to see.

Their walk out of the place after that resembles a walk of shame a bit too much, Mina making it worse for Lynn when she asks the latter to wait for her by the door while she goes to the cashier and asks for a pen for god knows what.

"You didn't leave her your number or something like that, did you?" Lynn jokes as they leave the place, glad that the girl is back to distract her from thoughts of what they are now and what Mina has meant when she said couple. Did that mean they are dating now? Is Lynn jumping to conclusions on her own? Does Mina know just how much Lynn actually likes her?

Mina glares at her, shoving her hands in her coat and not giving Lynn the chance to hold her hand like they did in their walk to the cafe. And that scares Lynn a little, seeing it as a bad sign, but the fact that Mina is taking them to a different route than the one they came from revives Lynn's hope just a little. The fact that Mina wants to spend more time with her must mean something. They walk in silence, both lost in thought. And Mina doesn't slow her speed walking until they are in front of this huge decorated Christmas tree that was put up at their city recently. Lynn stands facing Mina confusedly, not sure why the girl is standing there and giving her a look that she can't decipher.

"Listen, you have been thinking so loudly since earlier and I am hoping I am gonna answer it all, right now," Mina exclaims, and Lynn gulps, not even Mina's soft voice able to calm her nerves. "Just don't say anything and listen to me, okay?"

"Okay."

"No words." Mina says sternly, and Lynn tries not to giggle because Mina is way shorter than her, and she looks like a small feisty kitten looking up at Lynn like that. Lynn still does as asked, silently pulling Mina's fur hood over head when snow starts falling softly on them. "Okay so… what I want to say is…  
basically," Mina sighs when she can't find the right words, and Lynn wants to reach over and hold her hands reassuringly, but the girl still has them inside her pockets, so Lynn can only stare at her down with a comforting gaze, hoping to convey the message with just that.

"I just really like you." Mina suddenly blurts. "There's no other way to say it. And I have been enjoying these dates so much and I want more. More dates and more things and so much more. More dates and more experiences and more emotions. And after having our first kiss together, I want to be able to experience all our firsts, first date and first kiss and first confession."

Lynn is blushing bright red, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. From both surprise and shock. And she can barely contain herself as it is but Mina is saying something and Lynn is a second away from combusting. "So would you be my first girlfriend?"

"Look, I am gonna make this simple for you," Mina continues quickly, while Lynn's mind is still going haywire. "You got two choices." That's when Mina finally pulls her hand from her pocket, opening it over her cheek, revealing her palm that has yes written on it. "Yes?" she then pulls her other hand, doing the same gesture just to reveal another written yes. "Or yes?"

To say Lynn is overwhelmed will be the biggest understatement, she silently takes both of Mina's hands before finally answer with a short and simple. "Yes."

Mina grins, stepping closer. "Good."

Lynn chuckles, faces so close now she can feel the fur on the girl's hood tickling her forehead. -And maybe Lynn had to bend a bit to accommodate Mina's height- . "Great."

"Fantastic."

"Amazing."

"Incredible."

"Ground breaking."

"Phenomenal."

"KISS ALREADY." a boy their age yells as he passes by them, and that all it takes for them to finally close the distance between them.

No one notes how Mina tip toes to deepen the kiss, how there's snow stuck to their hair and eyelashes, how the huge Christmas tree makes them look small and tiny beside it, nor how they taste like coffe and chocolate and each other. But they somehow still know that it's the perfect kiss.

For now.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to those who can tell which vine I was referring to! You're a real one


End file.
